Pas assez proche de toi
by Rosenwald
Summary: Depuis que Kurt à rejoint les cheerios, Blaine ne peux pas être seul autant qu'il le voudrait avec son petit-ami... Rating M pour plus tard.


**La raison pour laquelle j'ai écris cette fic, c'est que je trouve Kurt totalement sexy dans l'uniforme de Cheerios !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez!**

* * *

><p>Blaine était dans l'estrade en compagnie de Rachel, Mike et Tina. Tout les quatre avaient les yeux rivés sur les cheerios, en train de faire leur numéro. Encore une fois, Sue avait mis la barre très haut.<p>

« -Blaine ! Regarde ! Kurt est tout au dessus ! »

Rachel montrait du doigt le haut d'une des pyramides que les cheerios avaient construit.

Kurt faisait des sauts en rythme avec Santana qui était en haut de l'autre pyramide, ils chantaient ensemmble « We are Golden » de Mika, avec Mercedes, qui, elle, était au sol.

Ils avaient rejoint les pom-pom girls depuis un peu plus d'un mois, bien que Sue ne voulait pas au début.

Elle avait ensuite accepté en leur promettant de leur en faire baver. Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany et Santana n'en étaient pas revenue quand elle avait accepter, mais ils étaient tellement heureux de revenir qu'il acceptèrent l'idée que Sue avait été prit par un accès de gentillesse.

Depuis plusieurs semaine, tout les cheerios étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils ne semblaient pas comprendre quand on leur parlaient. Blaine avait beau parler de comédie musical ou de vêtement quand ils se promenaient dans le couloir avec Kurt, celui-ci répondait par des « oui », « ok » ou « hum », même quand Blaine lui avait parlé de leur hamster bleu hermaphrodite qui avait migré en Alaska.

On voyait parfois Santana et Brittany se prendre des murs, Quinn s'évanouir et Mercedes s'endormir au self.

Mais leur dur travail avait payé, le spectacle était magnifique, sans doute le meilleur que Sue n'ai jamais fait. Tout le monde sautaient, couraient partout, mais comme ils étaient tous synchrone, le résultat était spectaculaire.

A la fin, tous s'immobilisèrent et des feux d'artifices éclatèrent.

Ils étaient essoufflés, avaient les muscles qui tremblaient, mais ils gardèrent le sourire jusqu'à la fin, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

* * *

><p>Après le match, tous les amis c'étaient retrouvés au Breadsticks, durant le trajet, on pouvait entendre Puck, Finn et Artie se vanter de leur victoire, pendant que Blaine collait son épaule contre celle de son chéri, qui lui adressa un petit sourire fatigué.<p>

Pendant le repas, alors que les gens du groupe discutaient du match, Blaine observait Kurt, assis en face de lui, qui avait toujours l'air ailleurs, mais semblait soulagé que tout cela soit fini. Enfin presque, ils leur restaient une dernière représentation avant la fin de l'année.

Blaine c'était beaucoup inquiété pour le jeune cheerio, durant toute ces semaines, et lui avait même prié d'arrêter lorsque celui-ci était resté 10 minutes sans bouger devant son casier ouvert ainsi que bouche, mais Kurt répliquait toujours de la même manière :

« Oui, c'est dur, mais je suis vraiment heureux de faire partit des cheerios, on travail d'arrache-pied, mais ce n'est pas pour rien, je sais que ce qu'on fait sera spectaculaire, et je progresse. Et puis, Mme Sylvester a accepté que je participe, alors je ne vais pas laisser passer ma chance ! »

Blaine sourit, et colla son pied contre celui de Kurt, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Kurt sortit de son sommeil, et regarda son petit-ami, et lui fît un grand sourire.

Soudain, Santana se leva :

« -Bon ! J'sais pas vous, mais j'compte bien fêter la fin de la période où je me prend les murs en dormant debout ! Chez moi, y a personne, et j'ai pas envie de boire toute seule, alors maintenant que vous avez tous finit vos pâtes, j'vous laisse pas le choix, vous venez ! »

Tout le monde se leva en rigolant. Blaine s'approcha de Kurt et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« -Tu sais, j'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser, ça fait longtemps qu'on avait pas été ensemble hors du lycée. »

Kurt effleura sa tête avec la sienne.

« -Malheureusement, je crois que tu vas devoir attendre qu'on soit arrivés chez Santana... »

lui répondit-il, avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du Premier Chapitre! Pour l'instant je raconte beaucoup mais il y aura plus de dialogue dans les prochains chapitres!<strong>

**Alors, vos avis?**


End file.
